Somewhere, a clock is ticking
by Silvern Haze
Summary: May; 16, independant and lives alone. That is till her mother forces her to move with her to La Push to start over again. They fight, tears fall and somewhere in all that mess she and Jacob meet. Will they always find each other again? With twists Jake/OC


_Stephenie Meyer doesn't own the plot nor the characters of this chapter, I do. However, the next chapter will be different.  
Warning: There may be a little... well, some language in this chapter. But wouldn't you curse in that situation? C'mon, don't lie to yourselves._

**

* * *

**

Somewhere, a clock is ticking

_sleepovers from hell_

* * *

_I smiled as I walked along the harbor, my fingers tracing a line on the railing. The sun was just about to set and dipped everything in that warm colors of hers, leaving the sea look like an ocean of liquid flames. The wooden boats danced in the water, shaken by the rough waves that announced a storm to come. I took one deep breath of the salty sea air and closed my eyes, instinctively leaning a bit over the metallic railing—towards the warm rays of light. I felt my hair blowing around my head, driven by the howling wind that sounded hollow in my ears._

_I sighed and turned around, now facing the characteristically buildings of Port Townsend and the high, deep green trees which were peeping out behind them. It was time to get going and I had to hurry home if I wanted to get my camera to take a picture of the sunset before the sun disappeared behind the horizon._

_I started walking again, not able to force myself to walk at a faster pace._

My keys jingled as I pulled them out of my pocket and the door opened with a click as I turned them in the keyhole. Suspicious silence filled my small two-room house and I immediately thought of burglars, my heart sped up at the thought of two hulking men who were ready to kill me and flee or something.

I gulped and turned on the light, mentally preparing myself for what I was going to see. Sure as hell didn't see that one coming; five teenagers spreading on my beloved cream colored couch, wearing part nervous part mischievous grins on their faces. I groaned and kicked the door closed with one foot, stomping across the room and planted myself in front of the girls and boys.

"Seriously, guys. You scared me to hell."

They looked at each other and back at me, I didn't fail to notice the quiet giggles that escaped the mouth of one of the girls. She quickly covered it with her hands.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly, I couldn't believe they did it. Again.

"Okay, what do you want?," I muttered and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sleepover!," the girls squealed and the boys groaned in response, it was obvious they'd been dragged here. I groaned with them; I never was that sleepover kind of girl, I enjoyed skateboarding and stuff. Though they knew about my detest for 'girly-stuff' they always forced me to go shopping with them, they said it wasn't the same without me. Sure, there's nothing like a pissed, moody girl in tow when they wanted to shop. Honestly, I didn't get it.

"Why?," I whined.

"Aw, c'mon May. You know you love it!"

I glared at the girl as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to her, the couch let out a creak at the sudden change of weight.

"No! Don't force me to kick you all out, Vanessa!"

"Oh, M. You wouldn't do that to us," the brunette girl next to Vanessa chimed in. I shot her a look that said '_Believe me, I would_.'

"Ah, by the way," I started and turned my head to the guys, "why did you let them in, Andy?" Andy was my best friend and I gave him my second front door key for his 17th birthday. However, he wasn't supposed to abuse my trust.

He bit his lip and glanced nervously at the girls, searching for an excuse.

Nuh-huh, buddy.

"Eh . . . They forced me, May! You know I would never go to a sleepover voluntary," he defended himself in a slightly distressed tone. I sighed, not entirely sure what to do with the situation.

"Well, I'll believe you for once. But you guys," I looked each of them in the eyes, "trust me, I will end this party as soon as someone tries to braid my hair or varnish my nails."

"You're such a tomboy, May!," Joe, the black haired boy with chin-long hair, snickered. I narrowed my eyes at him and slipped my blonde hair over my shoulder. I honestly hated it to be called a tomboy. I wasn't one, I was as girl as can be. The fact that I didn't enjoy manicures and shopping and liked to skateboard didn't change that fact. I liked other things, like 'chick-flicks' or skirts. Although I preferred not to wear them when I skateboarded, really. That would give the boys far too much pleasure.

"Don't be such a girl, Joe," I hit back at him. I was pleased as he flinched. Meanwhile the two girls, Vanessa and Cassidy, bustled around the house and arranged their oh-so awesome sleepover party. They were going to be the death of me. One glance at the clock told me that it was already well past 8pm. In other words, I had missed the opportunity to take a photo of the sunset. Cursing along my way, I headed for the small bedroom and plopped down on the mattress of my canopy bed, the only real expensive furniture I could afford. What the hell were you supposed to wear on sleepovers? Frilly night robes? Or sack-like pajamas? Not to mention the fact that I only owned a tank top and a matching pair of boxers. Dang, nobody should ever have to see me in those.

Completely absorbed into my complaints about my only available pajamas, I didn't notice someone walk into the room. You can guess how I reacted as said someone laid his hand on my shoulder; the high pitched scream that escaped my mouth made him cover his ears with both hands.

"Dang it, Andy! What the fucking hell on earth are you doing in my bedroom?!" He eyed me with mock disapproval as I cursed, however, I didn't plan on ending my rant just now.

"For god's sake, I could've been changing! Have you ever heard about that fucking thing called 'knocking'?"

"Actually, _no, I haven't_, and since you weren't changing everything's just fine. So can you _please _stop yelling at me?" I huffed.

"Very well. So what is the reason for you invading my privacy? It better be good." My best friend sighed, then leaned over to ruffle my hair. How dare he? I shot him a playful glare which he returned. Exactly that was the reason I liked him, he didn't take things too seriously. Everyone else wouldn't have seen a difference between my regular and my playful glare.

"I came to tell you, oh Princess M," I couldn't help but snort at that ridiculous nickname he came up with, "that I won't be able to grace you with my presence about a month or so." Oh, well . . . wait a second. A month? A whole friggin' month? What was the boy doing in this time?

"What the heck keeps you from seeing me for a whole month?," I voiced my thoughts.

"My parents," was his simple answer. That couldn't have been it. As he added nothing, I spoke up again.

"How so?" Had his parents spontaneously changed their opinion about me and banned their son from seeing me? No, that thought was too odd.

"They forced me to participate in some student exchange in Europe, I had no choice, you know how my folks can be. The plane to France goes tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, that sucks. You hate French." He really did—as did I. Both of us couldn't stand that slimy, oozy and lacquered way of speech. No offence to those who like French, it's just our opinion.

"You tell me," he muttered.

"How can you accept this so easily?" I would've bared my claws a long time ago if I was in his place.

"Believe me, I tried to convince them to just let it go. As you can see, I haven't been really successful." Poor boy. I pitied him by patting his leg.

"So today's your last day in peace, A?" He nodded. "And you have to sacrifice it for a sleepover party." Again he nodded, grimly. "Let's just say I feel with you, buddy." Andy was just about to nod again, as Cassidy's voice told us rudely to 'move our behinds into the living room', of course that weren't her exact words. Laughing, Andy and I obeyed and endured tonight for the sake of being together before his journey to hell started.

* * *

_Another Jacob/OC! I love May's character so much, I had to write one chapter with only her before it gets all mushy. But **next chapter **Jake will finally make an appearance. Aren't you ecstatic?_

_Now I'll say something I'm sure no sane author ever said: You don't have to review on this. If you feel like it, do so, I'll be pleased, but I completely understand you waiting till there's action._

_The next chap will be out sometime this week. if not I owe you something._

_love ya for reading this, Kora_

_Note: In future I will reply to every critisism, review, suggestion etc. (does not include 'I love it's or 'I hate it's and so on if there's no reasoning. But I love every kind of response.)_


End file.
